Spa Date
by Sakura's Tsuki
Summary: It's the same everything. He would throw a fit and kick and scream the whole time there. This time she's going to show him, just how good going to the spa is....even if it kills her.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Hi everyone, this is cherrymoonblossoms here. I'm back with a new Fanfic called Spa Date. I had intended it to be a one shot, but…I wanted to put this part up to see if you guys would actually like it or not. I'm done with it already and if I get enough reviews (20-30) then I would gladly put up the next part. This is divided into three parts. So please let me know what you think by simply clinking on the purple button on your left hand side. It's my best friend and it's your best friend too, talk to it.

* * *

Prologue

Outside in a café 

CMB: (sips her tea) so what are you guys doing today?

Sasuke: I don't know you're the author you tell us. (Takes a sips of his tea as he eyes to two females at the table)

Sakura: Oh come on Sasuke-kun, don't be rude.

CMB: Yea, Sasuke-_Kun_, you really should be rude to me. Otherwise I won't like you anymore.

Sasuke: That's fine with me, one less fan girl to worry about.

Sakura: (ignoring Sasuke and turns her attention to CMB) so what brings you to our universe?

CMB: (sips more of her tea) well, I had nothing better to do, so I thought I put myself in the story for once, it's not fair that everyone else gets to have fun and I'm stuck typing. I want to be in the story too you know.

Sakura: (sips her tea) well, I guess that makes sense, if I was the author I would do that too.

CMB: Yeah, plus, I wanted to be here when you tell Sasuke where you guys are going today.

Sakura: Good, I think I might need the extra help. (Sighs deeply)

Sasuke: (rises an eyebrow and sips his tea.) what are you two talking about?

Sakura: Hey should we tell him? I don't think I would be able to control him if he finds out.

Sasuke: Finds out what?

CMB: (pulls out her notebook and writes down a few things) don't worry; I already wrote it that it won't be a problem.

Sasuke: What won't be a problem, Damn it!

Sakura: (feels the affects of CMB's writing) Hey this feels great thanks.

CMB: (smiles happily) you're welcome.

Sasuke: (loses his patience) could someone tell me what the hell is going on?

CMB and Sakura: (smiles mischievously at Sasuke and he gulps hard) YOU'RE GOING TO THE DAY SPA!

Sasuke: (shocked) WHAT!

* * *

Spa Date

Part One: Lather, Rinse, Repeat

* * *

"No, no way." He protested "There's no way I'm going in there."

"Oh come on, Sasuke-kun, It's not even for you." She said as she half dragged him through the double doors.

"Let go of me!" He protested as he struggled under her insane strength that she had inherited from her mentor.

'_Why does it have to be like this every time?'_ She wondered as she finally mange to get through the doors.

They were at the Konoha Day and Beauty Spa, so Sakura could have her little spa day complements of one Uchiha Sasuke, her boyfriend of two years. Even though she is suppose to enjoy going to the spa, it always starts with Sasuke protesting and saying things like: "I don't want to go", "Why do you need me there?" or "This is so boring." and "This is something a man shouldn't be doing." this time Sakura was determined to show him just how it feels to experience a spa day, even if it kills her.

Once inside the glass double doors Sasuke and Sakura (mostly Sakura) looked around the building and took in the scenery. It looked luxurious, there were window walls in the front and two palm trees that stood at either side of the entrance. The walls were a rich cream color and there was a front desk that also acted like a divider for the first floor, behind stood the hair and nails stations and on her left hand side was the spiral staircase that leads to the second floor where they did the massages and facials and other things.

Sasuke and Sakura walked up to the front desk, well, Sakura walked while Sasuke was tiring to make a mad dash back to the exit which was also the entrance but was being pulled by the collar by Sakura. The attendant at the front desk looked at the couple walking towards her. She gave a puzzled look, but said nothing. She then gave a small smile as Sakura and Sasuke reached the front desk. Sakura gave the girl a warm smile while Sasuke just crossed his arms and looked the other way.

"Good afternoon, how may I help you today?" She asked sweetly

"Yes, I'm here for my appointment." Sakura said sweetly

The girl then opened a book in front of her and started to skip through the pages. She kept going until she found what she was looking for.

"Name Please?" She asked politely

"Haruno Sakura." She answered politely

She then looked at the book again and smiled. She then looked back at Sakura and gave her a warm smile, she then turned her gaze to Sasuke and noticed that he still had his arms folded and his head turned the other way. She let out a small sigh and smiled, she then wrote down a couple of things into the book and closed it as she walked over and stood in front of the couple.

"Right this way please." She said as Sasuke and Sakura followed her to the hair station. She then invited Sakura to sit down on one of the salon chairs, while Sasuke sat down on the couch next to the hair station. The whole time he was pissed off that once again he was brought here to be bored out of his mind.

Sakura sat there for about five minutes before the hair stylist came. She had brown hair that was warped into two tight buns. She walked behind her with a comb in her hand and a warm smile on her face.

"Hi there, Sakura, long time no see." She said as she took the comb and began to untangle her hair.

"Hi Tenten, How are you doing?" Sakura asked joyfully

"I'm fine, thank you for asking." She said happily "So what are we going to have done today?" She asked as she stared at her through the wall length mirror, while she was playing with the ends of her hair.

"I was thinking of having a wash and set with a little trim." Sakura said

"Sure not a problem." Tenten said as she then took a smock and warped it around Sakura. She then directed her to the sink and started to wash her hair. Meanwhile, Sasuke was on the couch reading his book (The Art of War) unaware that two young girls were standing in front of him. They stared at him for a while giggling and smiling the whole time. Sasuke then noticed them and gave them a rather annoyed look.

"What do you two want?" He asked as he placed his finger between the pages that he was reading.

"It's your turn Sasuke-kun." The blonde hairstylist said as she made her way to his right.

"Please come with us, Sasuke-kun." The blue-haired hairstylist said as she made her way to his left.

Sasuke's eyes then widen in shock and he gave a "Oh-Hell-No!" look on his face as he tired to make a run for it, but he was tackled by them and dragged to the sink.

"Let go of me, Damn it!" He protested but it fall on deaf ears as Ino and Hinata proceeded to take him to the sink. Once he was there, Ino took a smock and warped it around him, which was head to do since he continued to struggle under the two girls' insane strength. Was it him? Or did he seem to run into girls that can easily overpower him?

Once he was settled in, Ino then pulled his head into the sink and proceeded to comb out the tangles in his hair, which surprisingly he had very few. Sasuke turned his head a bit and saw the smile on Sakura's face as her eyes were closed; he frowned and called to her.

"Sakura." He said harshly

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" She answered with her eyes still closed and in a calm voice, ignoring his rudeness.

"What the hell is going on?" He demanded. She opened her eyes and slowly turned to him with a plan look on her face.

"Why don't you just relaxed and let the girls to their job and stop complaining." She said calmly

He frowned deeper and let out a deep sigh. He then turned his head and looked up, Ino was behind the sink and turned the water on and adjusted the temperature and then she gently pulled his head back into the sink and proceeded to wet his hair. Sasuke instantly calmed down and relaxed under the intoxicating sensation that went through his hair

'_Damn, this feels amazing!'_ he thought to himself as he momentary closed his eyes and then reopened them.

"How does that feel Sasuke-kun? Is it too hot for you?" Ino asked as she stared down into Sasuke's relaxed onyx eyes.

"Not at all…it feels great" he said calmly

"Ok, I'm going to start to wash your hair now." She said sweetly. Sasuke just nodded his head and Ino turned off the water and gently drained the water from his hair. She then went to the cabinet and pumped some shampoo onto the palm of her hand and then she walked over and stood over Sasuke's head and proceeded to massage the shampoo into his hair.

Sasuke then started to turn a light shade of pink as he turned his attention from the ceiling to Ino's breasts which were only a few inches from his face. He gulped hard and felt his hands become clammy; he then turned a brighter shade of red.

"Are you enjoying yourself over there Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as she was just about done with her hair.

"Yeah, I'm having a good time." Sasuke said rather excitedly as Ino then pulled his head up so she could shrub the back of his head. Sasuke blushed even deeper when he notice that his face were mere centimeters away from her breasts. He tired his best to block out the urge to either kiss them or allow the perverted thoughts to swarm around his head….or both. Ino then rested his head back on the sink and Sasuke mental cursed himself for even thinking of doing something like that, but then gave a sly smirk cause he really is a guy, right? It's only natural for him to think that way.

"Ok. Sasuke-kun, I'm going to rinse your hair ok? Let me know if the water is too hot for you, ok?" Ino said as she then turn on the water and began to rinse the shampoo out of Sasuke's hair. Sasuke let out a deep sigh as he allowed a smile to appear on his face, the water felt so good and mixed with the massaging that Ino was doing to make sure that all of the shampoo came out, made him feel like he was in heaven.

'_Damn, maybe I should do this more often, this feels amazing.'_ He thought as the smile never left his face.

Ino saw the look on his face and gave a sweet smile, she then turn to Sakura, who looked at her from the salon chair as Tenten was adding the last of the rolls to her hair and prepare her for the dryer. Ino then gave a quick glance down at Sasuke and noticed that his eyes were closed, she smiled and looked back and Sakura and Tenten and gave them a thumbs up and a wink and they likewise did the same. Once all the shampoo was out, she then drained out the water form his hair and allowed it to remand in the sink. She looked and noticed that his eyes were still closed; she gently tapped him on his shoulders and waited for him to open his eyes, when he did, she smiled and said.

"Ok, Sasuke-kun, I'm going to add Treatment to your hair, it's going to make a lot stronger and make your hair a lot shiner ok?" She said informatively.

Honestly, he had no idea what the hell she was talking about, all he heard was stronger and shiner. He just nodded his head and closed his eyes. Ino then took the treatment and stood over Sasuke's hair and repeated the same cycle of her massaging it into his hair. Sasuke noticed that it got a little darker and he opened his eyes and once again blushed as he saw Ino's breasts in his range of view. He smiled inward and also let a sly smirk escape his lips as he activated his sharingan.

'_You know, I'm really starting to like this whole spa thing.'_ He thought happily

Once Ino was done with washing his hair she took a towel and warped it around and directed to the salon chair and gently rubbed the towel and dried off his hair. For a moment Ino stood behind the chair not sure if she should start blow drying Sasuke's hair or to put him under the dryer. Since Sasuke's hair is longer then it used to be, she decided to go with the dryer idea since that would be best with his hair. She took out a comb and comb out his hair and then noticed that he had spilt ends.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun, I've notice you got spilt ends, so I'm going to give you a trim, ok?" she said as she took out the scissors and started to trim out his hair. Once she was done, she went to the roller drawer and took out the drawer that holds the rollers. Sasuke notice the rollers and gave a look to Ino through the mirror which read "What-The-Hell!" Ino smiled and give a reassuring look, which only worried Sasuke further.

"Don't worry, Sasuke-kun, it would look a lot better, when I'm done, trust me." She said as she started to part his hair and applying the rollers to his hair. Sasuke looked at himself through the mirror and frowned, he looked so damn ridiculous with the rollers in his hair and he wanted to just die when he heard some other girls that where in the salon gigging at him. He let out a deep sigh and sank deep into his sat.

"Do you mean hurrying up with these damn rollers; I could feel myself losing my manhood with these ridiculous rollers in my hair." He mumbled under his breath.

Ino saw his expression through the mirror and gave him a small smile. "Ok, you're done." She said as she had finish with the last roller and grabbed a hair neat and gently warped around his hair. She then took him by the hand and let him to the dryer. She sat him down and set it for fifteen minutes.

"Ok, Sasuke-kun, I'll be right back, so just relax and read a magazine while I'm gone." She said as she went to help someone else. Sasuke then looked around and saw Sakura already out of the dryer and helping Tenten remove the rollers form her hair. He frowned at her and she then turned to him and gave him a sweet smile and a wave from her seat. He couldn't believe it, she's actually happy to see him like this. He rolled his eyes and flipped out his book and started to read, he became relaxed as he felt the warm heat on his head, in a way it made really relaxed.

Maybe he was looking at this in the wrong angle. It really wasn't all that bad, in a way, he got a great view of Ino's breasts which was pretty much the highlight of him visiting. He didn't read more two pages before he had head a 'ping' sound and the heat of the dryer disappeared, he sat there for about a minute or so not sure what he should do. He wanted to take those damn rollers out of his hair right there before anyone he knew saw him…..too late.

"Sasuke...? Uchiha Sasuke?...in a beauty salon?...Oh My God, please tell me I'm dreaming." came a very hyper and amused voice. Sasuke clutched his teeth and closed his eyes and secretly prayed that it wasn't who he thought it was. Sakura, however, conformed his worst fear.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked as she was getting her hair blown dry. "What are you doing here?"

Naruto walked over to Sakura and gave her very warm smile. "Well, unlike your boyfriend, I'm here to see Hinata and dropout her lunch." He said as he showed her the box lunch he had in his hands. "What are you doing over there Sasuke-tame? You look ridiculous."

Sasuke's eyes grew to sharingan red as he tried his best not to kill the baka that was hovering over his girl friend. Naruto noticed the look on his face and walked over to him with a big smirk on his face. Sasuke gave him a death glare, and noticed that Naruto was about to say something, but stopped him.

"If you value your life, I would not say a word of this to anyone, get it." He said coldly. But all Naruto did was hold back his laughter as he nodded his head and left to find Hinata. He wasn't too far before Sasuke could hear him laughing his head off in the background. Sasuke let out a deep sigh as he then hear Ino calling him to the salon chair. He got up and walked over to her, and to his relief she quickly removed the rollers in record time. He most likely thought that she heard the conversation that he had with Naruto and was quickly hurrying to help him out.

"Wow, your hair turned out really well, this will be really easy." She said as she took out a large flat head bush and proceeded to blow dry his hair. As quickly she had taking the rollers off his hair, she was done. she then took the bush and ran it through his hair, Sasuke was relieve that he didn't have the rollers in his hair anymore and he was also impressed at how fast Ino had dried his hair.

Ino then went in the drawer and took out a small black hair rubber band and a small comb and pulled back his hair and tied it in a low ponytail and then turned his chair around and fix his bangs so that they fall over his eyes on either side giving him a real mysterious and sexy look. she then turned him around and he was very impressed at how he looked, in fact his hair hadn't looked at good in a long time. Ino then removed the smock and redirected the chair to face a waiting Sakura, who just jump up and down and squealed with joy as she run over to him. He couldn't help but let a smile escape his lips as he saw how happy she was that he got his hair done.

"Wow, Ino, he looks great, you're amazing!" Sakura said as he hugged her boyfriend tightly and likewise he hugged her back.

"Well, duh, forehead-girl, of course. That's why I worked extra hard, plus I think Sasuke-kun enjoyed himself, right?" She said as she gave him a knowingly wink. Sasuke gulped hard, he did not like that look at all. That's a look that women give to men letting them know what they been doing, and what they shouldn't be doing.

"Um…Yeah, I had I really good time." He said as he absent-mindedly smirks as he had a mental picture of Ino's breasts_. So what if he was a pervert. He was a damn hot pervert, plus He blamed the hormones._ Sasuke then headed towards the exit to leave but soon felt a tug on his arm as he turned and saw Sakura standing her ground giving him a "Where-Do-You-Think-Your-Going?" look.

"What are you doing Sakura? We're leaving. Let's go." He said as tried to pull her towards him so they could leave.

"Where are you going? We're not done." She said slyly

"What are you talking about?" He asked unsurely

" _I _still need to get my nails done." She said slyly as if she was hiding something from him, and he knew it.

"Oh Heelll No!" He protested as really did try to make a run for it.

"Oh Hell Yeah!" She said as she dragged him to the next station.

* * *

_TBC….._ _( now it's time for the aftershow)_

* * *

CMB: so I hope you guys like this first chapter….remember there's still more to come.

Sasuke: WHAT! ARE YOU KIDDING ME? LIKE HELL THERE IS!

CMB: sure there is, and btw, you and I need to have a talk.

Sasuke: What about?

CMB: pervert, hentai…..what were you doing staring at Ino's breasts the whole time?

Sasuke: Oh…That…Beautiful weren't they?

CMB: Damn you're a sick Pervert.

Sasuke: (basest in his own glory) Ah…Yes…I blame hormones….plus…who's the pervert? The pervert who actual looks at her breast or the pervert who writes that I look at her Breasts?

CMB: (frowns at him) shut up; I'm going to tell Sakura.

Sasuke: Feh, no you won't…you wouldn't dare.

CMB: (raised an eyebrow and gives him a smirk) Oh Yeah, (leaves and comes back with Sakura) hey Sakura...

Sakura: Yeah

CMB: Guess what Sasuke was doing while you were getting your hair done?

Sasuke: SHUT UP!

Sakura: What? What did he do?

Sasuke: DON'T TELL HER! SHUT UP!

CMB: (laughs inward to herself) he was staring at Ino's breast

Sasuke: (panics as he sees inner Sakura coming out cracking her knuckles) No…No I wasn't really

Sakura: Run

Sasuke: Huh?

Sakura: YOU DAMN PERVERT! (Runs after Sasuke as Sasuke screams for dear life.) WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU……

Sasuke: (runs around the room and tries to avoid Sakura) it was an accident; really, you've got to believe me.

Sakura: SHUT UP! PERVERT! HENTAI! (Runs after Sasuke and is catching up to him)

CMB: (looks at the two running around the room and then turns her attention back to the readers) Well since their busy…I guess I'll finish…I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter…don't forget to review and tell me what you think and also don't forget to click on the kawai chibi murasakimo botan or "The cute little purple button" I hope I said that right. (Crash is heard in the background and she turns to see Sasuke with a bloody nose and Sakura with a satiated look on her face) well….I guess that's telling him.

Sakura: Damn right!

CMB: Ja Ne Mina!

* * *


	2. It's Time To Put It To A Vote

Konnichiwa Mina,

This isn't a chapter but a friendly reminder….I have two announcements to make and I hope to hear from you guys really soon.

ok for my first announcement….I would like to let you know I decided to start a poll for all of my Naruto fanfics…I have so many of them and I really would like to update them, but the thing is I'm not sure which one….so I'm having a poll to see which Naruto Fanfic would you…the viewers want to read right a way…you could chose any two of these titles…and the best two with have an updated chapter of that story by the first week of the new mouth…I'll close the polls by the end of next week so close wisely and quickly…I'll let you know who won on the last day of this mouth…so lets start voting

Dance With Me- (Kakashi and Sakura)

Expect The Unexpected: The Pauper and The Heiress- (Neji and Hinata with some Sasuke and Sakura)

Expect The Unexpected: Shukaku and Byakugan- (Gaara and Hinata- with some Naruto and Hinata and Sasuke and Sakura)

Hard For Her To Deal With- (Sakura and Sasuke, with hints of Naruto and Sakura, Kakashi and Sakura)

Hot Sauce and Ice Cream- (Sakura and Sasuke)

Icha Icha Paradise: Karaoke Style- (Sas-Sak, Neji-Hin, Lee-Ten, Gaara-Ino, Shi-Tam, Nar-OC)

Sasuke's Music Melody- (Sasuke and Sakura)

Sex and Coffee- (Sasuke and Sakura)

Spa Date- (Sasuke and Sakura)

What if- (Sasuke and Sakura)

When The Cherry Blossom Falls- (Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto and Sakura, Itachi and Sakura)

Winter's Not Enough- (Kakashi and Sakura)

Bonus Story:

Sakura's Admirer – (Sakura and Sasuke, Sakura and Itachi)

Ok….so you could pick any two of these titles, I added Sakura's Admirer because it's a story my sister and I are working together so technically I'm the author of that story too.

Now for my second announcement…..

For those of you who want another chapter of Sex and Coffee, I ask if you could please fill me in on some ideas for the chapter, because I've been having a major writers block with that story and I have no idea on what I could write about…so if you have any ideas please let me know, by PMing me. I will not accpect any ideas for the chapter in your review, the reviews are for to find out which story I should update on…so let me know and I'll be happy to put it in the story and give you credit for it…..so please chose a story and I'll let you know whose the winner really soon….

Ja Ne Minna! Happy Voting!

-Cherrymoonblossoms-


	3. Author's Note: Great News!

Hi Mina! Long time no read

Actually for this authors note, I'm running a poll, you see, I'm planing on turning two of my stories into Radioplays...and those of you who don't know what a radioplay is then to put it easly

it is a live version of a writen work that is full of voices of the chariters in the story. So now that, that is out of the way, I'm asking the viewers to tell me which two stories to they want to see being maded into a radioplay.

You can choose anyone of my two stories it could one-shot or full-length story, I will closed this post at the end of this mouth and whoever wins will be the radioplays, simple right?

anyway, thanks again, Ja-Ne!!


End file.
